The lost squad- a Steven universe fanfiction
by Russianbull
Summary: A unit of elite United States Army special forces know as gem hunters are in route to investigate a crashed gem ship and their are soon forced to beach city. Also it is about the crew of that crashed ship on their journey. The story will flip back and forth bettween two characters Sgt. Jack Vincent and taniznite. I hope you guys enjoy because I'm working really hard on this
1. Hunter 3

Sargent Vincent, we are only 15 klicks away from the target area," Private Gary Pratt said showing you the map. "Thanks for the update, Private. Tell the comms operator to radio the other Humvees," You reply. "Will do sir. Uh, what exactly is our mission, sir?" The private asks nervously. "You new to the gem hunters, private?" You ask. "Yes, sir. I transferred from Afghanistan. My commanding officer told me to report to the commander of the gem hunters to get my papers, and I'm here sir," says Private Pratt. "Well that's good to hear that you're under my command private, or mission is simple we are locating a crash site in the local woods to set up and perimeter. Our second objective look for the crew capture them if their alive and wait for the recovery team to take what tech is still operational. We have done this many times in the past the crew is on average dead on impact so most of the time it is waiting for the recovery team. You'll do fine, private." you tell him reassuringly. "Thank you, sir, we are five klicks from the crash site." Said Private Pratt "No worry Private. I'll keep you safe." A man with a southern accent says, holding a sniper rifle. "Private Newman, please keep your ego in check. No one needs that on the mission." You say "Sir yes sir." Private Newman says. "All personal time to exit the vehicles to move to the objective." You say over the radio. The soldiers get out of their Hummers and approach the woods. " Soldiers attend-hut! Men do a weapons and equipment check." You check the magazines and make sure theirs a bullet in the chamber of your m4 rifle. Your men check their m4s, and you march on into the woods you can hear no sound or movement in the woods not even a squirrel scattering across the woodland floor. The trees seem giant and hardly let in any sun into the forest. The soldiers wearing full desert camouflage and heavy rucksacks were making the soldiers sweat regularly; sometimes you could swear you heard cars passing by the road you came in by the forest muffled the sounds. Not even the soldier's foot's steps made any noise on the ground; there were no sticks or leaves to crackle under the soldier's combat boots. The forest was a maze like with everything seeming like a copy and paste of each other. "Holy shit this is too damn quiet in here. Where are all the animals? There should be at least some birds." A soldier states. "The Native Americans believed this place was holy because no animals were ever here. They said that Sprits would walk the forest trying to find their way to the afterlife. The Native Americans would give gifts to the gods and do human sacrifices from time to time using troubling kids." the units science/gem technology advisor responded. "That's some scary shit man!" Says the soldier "Both of you, I want this mission to go quickly and quietly so shut the fuck up!" You snap. Your team spots a large dirt trench leading to fallen chard and burning trees. You see the crashed ship, made of this hard substance similar to steel but with a green crystalline structure with no metallic feel to it. "We have located the objective. Wait to move in on my mark. I'll radio in that we found the crash site and to send the recovery to our position," You say. "Overlord, this is Hunter three do you copy?" You hear a crackle over the radio for a few seconds. "Hunter Three this is Overlord we read you loud and clear, what is it Hunter Three? "Overlord we have found the crash site! Send the recovery team to our position," You say. "Hunter Three this is Overlord we can't see your team on the GPS. Repeat Hunter 3 we can't see your team on the GPS." "Overlord this is Hunter Three please repeat it seems we have radio interference." "Hunter Three this is Overlord we can't see yo-" the radio cuts to static. "Does anyone's radio work? We need contact with command!" You yell. You hear a no from every soldier. The ground starts to rumble. You look at the crash site and shout, "Defensive positions, everyone! Someone, please tell me what the hell is that?"


	2. Impact

Tanzanite's point of view "This will be an easy mission," You said. "We will enter and reactivate objective Beta, is that clear!" "Yes!" The 10 Sphalerite's and 2 Onyx's said. Tanzanite leaned back in her seat. Staring at the Aragonite flying there sleek circular ship into the planet's surface. Earth was, well it wasn't Homeworld that's for sure. It had most of its surface covered in a liquid which made you wonder why the dominant indigenous race - You checked your screen on your limb enhancers - humans, didn't live in the fluid. Your new weapon would serve this mission well along with your new torso attachment. You looked around the ship, made of sleek gray metal and had the appearance of a finger. You turned your head to the biologist, Topaz. You knew what she had done. What she meant to do. And you had to stop her. Topaz was a tall, thin, beautiful gem even you couldn't argue about that, and you loved to argue. He sandy knee length hair, her form was brilliant. Too bad she was going to waste. The rest of her entourage wasn't as flattering. The short buff lime green grunts had short hair tied into ponytails and worked as guardians of Tanzanites and carried my equipment. The Onyx were big black brutes with long hair and tall, stocky builds, you didn't even amount to half of their height, even with your technological improvements. They were stiff and bulky. Then there was Aragonite, the pilot she had limb enhancers like you; she wore a jumpsuit standard to gems like you as well. Speaking of yourself you found yourself to be quite, well maybe not beautiful, but at least cute. You were a new gem. With high intelligence and technological enhancements. Limb enhancers and back enhancers and a new weapon that would surely put an end to any resistance. The things that destroyed our robonoid scouts would inevitably fall. You stared at the pilot, and asked, "ETA on when we get into the atmosphere, Aragonite?" "Yes, Madam," Aragonite replied. "In less than-" Before she could finish her sentence the ship started exploding. "Madam we have multiple parts of the ship gone!" Aragonite said. "Stabilize our landing gear!" You said. "We're taking this to the surface of the planet!" "Are you insane!" Onyx yelled. "No, just intelligent." You laughed. "This'll be fun" a few Sphalerite's were speaking phrases like this. Tanzanite started chuckling. "Why are you laughing!" Topaz asked. "Oh," you replied. "Because we're gonna have some fun." All of a sudden Topaz's collapsed on her, and being made of heavy material and her being a high-class gem with little strength, she couldn't get up. Aragonite yelled, "We're approaching the planet!" The ships side were flaming up, and parts were falling off. The engine was in flames, and they kept getting faster and closer to the surface. Hitting the surface in 3 2 1. Tanzanite stood up after the crash and looked around. The rest of her team was outside surveying the area. "Aragonite!" you yelled. "Yes?" Aragonite said. "Jam the nearby communication!" You replied "We can't have any more mishaps. The locals can't find us!" "Yep!" Aragonite used her limb enhancers to start jamming communication when you heard a small voice say "Help..." It was Topaz. "Oh, the bird sings a final song." Topaz looked at you funny "What's a bird?" "Don't mind it silly" you ran your fingers through her hair. "Next time you try to help the humans, clean up your evidence better. You a kick at her gem on her forehead and kicked it to the point where she would become corrupted, and then ran to the crew. "Let's move people!" You looked to the sun and continued.


	3. The monster with in the woods

p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.35714285714285715em; padding: 0px; font-size: 1em; line-height: 1.4285714285714286em; color: #222222; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Steven Universe Story Part 3 Sgt. Jack Vincent's Point of View/p  
p style="margin: 0.35714285714285715em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 1em; line-height: 1.4285714285714286em; color: #222222; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"You heard a loud screech as the ground begins to rumble and a massive creature rises from the crash site. From what you could see, the creature was orange and large. It looks like a cross bread consisting of a spider and a scorpion. The creature's eyes seemed to stare into your eyes as it rounds. You knew what this beast was. It was a corrupted gem. You yell, "FALL BACK, FALL BACK, FALL BACK TO THE HUMMERS." You and your men scramble to get up the hill to the vehicles. You see a soldier stabbed in the rear by the monster's tail, which was similar to a scorpion's. Blood came from his mouth he was screaming. "Open fire on the target!" You scream in anger as you start putting round after round into the creature with no effect. Your soldiers start to unload on the creature. Our bullets wouldn't penetrate the creature's armor. The creature swiftly grabs two soldiers in its front claws stabbing them with its tail dropping them. You toss a frag grenade under the creature, and it exploded with a loud bang, flipping the creature on its back side. You then tell your men to run, and you see the hummers near the roadside. "Haul ass, hunters! We need to pull out now." You say "HOORAH!" yells your hunters. You get to the Hummers and drive to any possible area that could be safe. You turn trying look and see how the other hummers are doing one, only to see one of the Hummers explode as the creature reappears on it. "Mother fucking monster!" Yells Private Pratt as he gets on the .50 caliber machine gun on your Humvee, firing at the beast. You see the monsters get shot as orange blood seeps out of their wounds. "How do you like that, you monster?" Private Pratt yells. Suddenly a spike fired at Private Pratt, hitting him. "Get him down from there!" You say while pulling down private Pratt from the .50 cal. The spike was in lodged in his chest and blood was everywhere. "Doc, Doc! Do something!" Suddenly, a short man with round glasses takes a medical bag off of his harness and starts to stop the bleeding. "Driver, what's the nearest town or city? We need to get him to a hospital." "There's a small town named Beach City nearby." The driver said. "Do we have any military assets in Beach City?" You ask. "Not sure. I've never heard of Beach City." He replied "Well, we don't have a choice, do we? Take us there, and step on it. I'm not sure how long Private Pratt's action will hold the monster at bay." Afters twenty minutes of driving, you enter the edge of Beach City. Your hummers are bloody, their engines barely work, and the glass was broke as you hear the rumble of the monster again. This time, you'll be ready. You order your men to leave your jeeps; only fifteen hunters survived the attacks. You see their deaths as your fault. You order your men to make a defensive line with you m4s and what's left of the .50 cal ammunition. Suddenly you remember that your unit has a mortar, and you yell for you men to set it up. You tell the rest of you men to unload on the creature when they see it. As the creature rises, you order your men to open fire on it. Some of the bullets hit, causing bleeding, while the others have no effect. The beast starts to charge, your defense line almost reaching it when you hear a loud "thud" then, a bomb. Smoke fills the battlefield. When it clears, an orange gem lies only a few feet away from you. You start to approach it, but then you're halted by three gems. Swiftly you're disarmed by a white gem, who then puts you in a choke hold./p 


	4. The long journey

The sun was hot, but their objective stood in place. "What's taking so long?" A Sphalerite asked. "It's hot!" another said, "And all this stuff is heavy." A third complained. "Don't you think that Tanzanite has it under control?" Aragonite said. "Yeah I bet she does, keeping us all in the dark." An Onyx stated. You continued to walk hearing all they said. "Shame about Topaz." The other Onyx said. You laughed. "What's so funny?" A Sphalerite asked. "I know it's not the sand," Aragonite said. "Don't worry just keep walking." After keeping this pace for awhile, they stopped. "You may rest here for now." "We continue soon." You said. "Finally!" All the Sphalerites said and put down their equipment. Tanzanite sat down and looked at the planets atmosphere. Well, Homeworld was different. This planet was intact. No holes in the ground or light were crossing through them. You felt peaceful here. The Sphalerites looked tired. This break was the first break they've had ever since the crash. They were so close. The Sphalerites were new gems though so it was easy to understand them. You and Aragonite were too. The Onyx's however, were veterans of many wars including the one here. You had heard many stories about this place. The gems that died all to secure this stupid rock. Once we got them, got it running, we could leave and let The Cluster do its job. You took satisfaction in the thought of the Cluster destroying the planet. You would be hailed as a hero back home. Getting the toughest new gems around. Your fame as a weapon designer was grand, yet people often wondered why you went on missions. The answer was always this. "I build my weapons, and I test my weapons, so I use my weapons." That was a fond memory. Even though you weren't a star; gems only got popular for like a day. Then it goes back to the Diamonds being in the spotlight. The Diamonds. They were flawed in your eyes. Ninety-five percent of Homeworld worshiped them as gods. They didn't seem that way to you. They were more just leaders, who gave themselves to much credit for everything. When you had invented the technological improvements for gems, limb enhancers, they hadn't given you much thought. That would change one day. When Homeworld's resources are depleted, you will try to get gems to leave. Topaz would've ruined that. Destroyed your reputation. But this would be your time to shine. Your day, your spotlight. You would no longer be a pawn in their world, their game. You would be the hand. Controlling every piece. "Alright breaks over!" You yelled. "We're almost to the Kindergarten!"


	5. First contact

Sgt. Jack Vincent's Point of View You were disarmed and in a choke hold by this white gem. You needed a plan and quick. "Think, think . . . aha! I've got it." You yell, "Flash!" The white gem had a look of confusion on her face "Wait, what did you say?" The white gem asked. "Thunder!" You and your soldiers yell as you elbow the white gem in the chest causing her to loosen her choke hold on you to defend herself. You push the white gem off of you and then immediately draw your m9 handgun, aiming it at the gems. Your soldiers also aim their firearms at the gems. "Drop your weapons and put your hands in the air." You demand. "No, you drop your weapons." The gems reply. The gem hunters and the gems were caught in a stalemate, and the standoff seemed to go on forever with neither of the sides making any movement. "Drop you weapons and put your hands in the air." You bark. A little kid marches onto the sand right in the middle of where the gems and the gem hunters were standing. He was wearing a red shirt with a star on it. "We've got a civilian; we've got a civilian!" You yell to your soldiers. 'Hey, kid, get behind us now! You're in front of a dangerous threat to this city!" You order. "Ahh! What? Where?" The kid screams, looking around wildly. "Oh wait, do you mean the gems?" The child asked you. "Yes . . . wait, do you know these things?" You ask. "Holy shit, these gems are brainwashing children? That's all kinds of wrong." You think. "Yeah! These are my friends, The Crystal Gems. We go on missions to help save the world and stuff. By the way, my name is Steven Universe." "Hey, Steven." You say, crouching down at his level. "My name is Sgt. Jack Vincent." You go to shake his hand when your hand is slapped away by the white gem. A couple of your men start to chuckle "Don't you even think about touching him or I will kill you myself." The white gem snarls. "Pearl, that was not kind to Mr. Jack. Why'd you do that?" Steven asked "Well first, he's shouldn't be here because we are all the protection that Beach City will ever need. So he and his soldiers can get back into their jeeps and leave. Also look at him! He and his men have no honor fighting at a distance instead of fighting up close and personal." Pearl stares over at the diamond in a crosshairs patch on your shoulder that signifies that you're a Gem Hunter, and she gasped. "He's-he's-he's a Gem Hunter unit of the United States Army whose sole purpose is to hunt and kill gems on earth then they take the gems and freeze in a government facility to never be heard from again!" The Pearl was almost going to say something when the orangish gem Steven called Garnet put its hand in front of the Pearls mouth "Pearl, that's enough. But really, Sgt. Jack, you and your men need to leave." "Really? Why do they have to go? I just started to have fun." The gem called Amethyst says while transforming into a purple version of one of your soldiers, mocking them. "Not funny. That's not funny." You say. "We can't leave. The Humvees are busted, and our radios are still jammed so we can't call for an evac. In summary, we are stuck here with you." You reply. You see Steven walk over to the cracked gem. A little light comes from it. "Sargent, Sargent!" Doc yells. "Sargent, it's Private Pratt. He isn't doing so well. We need to get him to a doctor, or he will die."


	6. An unlikely ally

(sorry this part is a little short I've been busy lately)

Sgt. Jack Vincent's point of view

"Your gonna be fine private Pratt we are going to get you to a doctor"

You and some of your men push the stretcher a new by hospital your merged by a Asian Doctor in a Doctor coat who rushes private Pratt and doc into the operating room you tell the doc to explain your situation and that privet Pratt needs your help ASAP

"I'll do that sir you can count on me " doc salutes you as he walks into the hospital

You lost to many men today you think with the sun beating down on your face . You where gem hunters it was your job it was the most risky job in the army the chances of dying we extremely high compared to any other unit in the military only the best of the best became gem hunters. Well I've got a job to do. Walking back to the hummers you walk trough beach city no one was here. Ether their to scared of us or too scared of that God Damm scorpion thing.

Your men are quit not saying a word just starring not moving

" what the hell are you doing you shout we have work to do we need to fix our communications and get some hellos to pick us up" as you approach the line of your men you see what they were starring at a thin gem with sandy looking hair. She had a Victorian era looking dress on she had a more formal look compared to the other gems

"Hello my name is topaz I am a homeworld biologist". She said

"Where you…you…you… in that gem the Pearl said with a look of worry on her face"

" hahahahaha yes she said. See when a topaz is corrupted all you have to do is get them to go into gem form and we heal ourselves". She giggled loudly

"This isn't possible this can't be possible you shouldn't be here why are you here rose told me every thing about every gem I should know this". You see the Pearl bite her finger nails

" we are a newer type of gem created to study earth and humans we were suppose to be used to plan new battle plans for a new earth invasion but I learned so much about mankind that I grew attached so I can to help. I guess the others found out because I was corrupted by my own crew". Topaz explains

You looked around seeing that the gems were as confused as your soldiers are you were

"Now who's the leader of the humans here I need to speak with them".

"The mayor shouts Steven"

"No Steven, Rose left me here to defend beach city so you can talk to me. Plus all gem matters have to involve us ". Said Pearl

"topaz you can talk to me I'm in charge of the humans here you say stepping forward. I'm sergeant first class Jack Vincent of the United States armed forces gem hunters".

"Well I guess I'll take to you then". She comes over and hugs you I've never hug a human before fells great".

Uhhhhhh what are you doing you say

"Well don't all humans meet each other in a hug she" replied in a happy voice

You have a lot to learn about humans hugging is for close friends but a hand shake will to just fine but follow me into a place were we can speak in private. You say

She follows skipping into a command tent you set up.


End file.
